StuStuStuttering
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: 5th in the IOH series, While working a tiring, boring shift at one of the many supermarkets in DC, Tony was about to fall asleep standing at the cash register. Question: what makes a 16-year-old boy stutter when he never has before in his life? NOTaSLASH


**In Our Hearts**

**5**

**Stu-Stu-Stuttering**

Have you done something repeatedly over and over so many times that after awhile you just start to zone out. That is what Tony honestly, felt like right now, as he swiped another product over the scanner and the price popped up on the screen. He did it a few more times and typed some other prices in that wouldn't pop up. After finishing, he sighed and placed the items into the bags at the side and looked at the price, printing it out on a receipt. He ripped the receipt off and handed it to the customer, the person thanked him and then walked away and Tony was once again reminded of how bored he was.

He was about to start playing with cashier next to him, Curtis, he was really overly smart for his age of only 16. He was scrawny and small. He had short dark hair and a plaid button down shirt that was tucked into his nice dress pants, thank god he didn't have glasses or Tony might have died. Now don't get Tony wrong he was raised never to be a bully, didn't mean that he couldn't pick on him for a bit and then at the end of the day ask him if he wants to hang. Curtis knows he's only joking around cause he's bored.

"Hey Curt!" Tony said with a smile, he watched as Curtis rolled his eye's. Curtis was one off those kids who didn't like nicknames what so ever, not even good ones.

"Anthony, how many times do we have to go over this my name is Curtis not Curt." Curtis said as he swiped a product over the scanner then told the costumer the price.

"Well until you learn how to call me Tony, then I'll still call you Curt, how's that sound?" Tony said with a smug smirk.

"Whatever you say Anthony." Curtis said, then started on his next costumer in line. Tony honestly couldn't tell if Curtis was messing with him or actually meant what he said. Tony shook himself out of his revere when some products come down on the conveyer belt. He went back to swiping things across the scanner again bored out of his mind after doing this repeatedly for awhile he came across the last one.

"That'll be $23.50." Tony said then he looked up, his breath caught and his mouth fell open. There standing in front of him was a girl around the age of 16 the same as him. She had blond hair with burnet streaks to it with a little red, it was straightened and her bangs were cut to frame her face instead of straight across. Her eye's were a beautiful green, and she was tall, not taller then him about four inches shorter. She was skinny though and had genes, t-shirt and a gene jacket on, she also had a gene purse that she now had open as she got her money out.

"Will you take a credit card?" She asked while holding one out to him, his brain must have died because the next thing that came out of his mouth was…

"Hi." She gave him a weird look and waved the credit card in front of his face.

"Uh hello?" She said as a question. "I asked if a credit card will work?" She asked again after snapping himself out of lala land Tony blushed and nodded while he picked up the machine thingy that was used for credit cards and placed it in front of her.

"So, it's uh, it's ki-kinda sucky out isn't it?" Tony said then blushed even more while he mentally berated himself for sounding like a fool. He watched as she smiled while signing her name.

"Yeah, I almost fell before I came in here thank god for the railing or ells I would have been soaked for sure." She said smiling at him, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to stop smiling because it was making his stomach flip all over the place, or wanted her to continue doing whatever the heck she was doing to him because it felt nice.

"Sometimes when I wa-was younger and it would rain, I would sneak out of the house just to play in it. My dad us-used to get so mad, but would smile at the end of the day glad that I was having fun." God what was wrong with his speech, he never stuttered before why start now. "Although the next day when I got sick he wasn't to happy bout that." Tony finished and the most amazing thing happened a beautiful sound, something Tony had never heard sound so beautiful before until now, and it was just a laugh but the most amazing one he had ever heard. He honestly wanted to always make her laugh, he wanted to make her smile, he wanted to get to know her.

"Me and my dad kind of had the same ritual, every time it would rain we both would go outside and play around for hours. Then the next day we would both be sick but it was ok because my dad would cook up some soup and we both would sit down watching anything on TV while eating soup and sipping hot coco." She said as she smiled at the memory.

"My names Tony Gibbs." Tony said as he held out his hand for her to shake. She reached over the counter and shook it.

"Billy Kelley." She said smiling, Tony thought that name sounded familiar maybe from somewhere but he couldn't remember.

"Did you uh wa-want to…I don't know uh go out sometime maybe? You know like to eat and watch a movie or something?" Tony said blushing and internally shaking his head at himself at how pathetic that sounded. She smiled again at him as she then dug into her purse for something, her hands came back up out of her purse with a pen and a small notebook. She wrote something down then ripped it from the notebook and folded it.

"Sure I would like that, here's my number call me." She said smiling. She picked up her purse and items and turned to leave then she stopped and turned back to him. "Your real sweet when your nervous Tony." She said, Tony's blush increased ten-fold and he bowed his head, but he smiled and looked up but she was already gone. After Tony finally came down from his cloud he heard laughter and looked over at Curtis who was laughing at him.

"Oh man your so whipped, I mean you even stuttered and everything. Only if I had a camera that would have been gold." Curtis laughed. Tony sighed and willed himself not to blush anymore today as he continued his job till it was time to go home.

"Shut up."

**~NCIS:IOH~**

Tony pulled into the drive and saw there was another truck in the drive that wasn't his dad's, but he knew who's it was he's seen it here many times. He got out of his car and grabbed his stuff and headed inside. Once inside he placed his stuff by the stair's and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey son how was work?" His dad asked as he placed a plate of food at the table and motioned for Tony to sit and eat.

"It was uh ok." Tony said as he ate, his dad raised an eyebrow. Tony usually talked a lot about everything so Jethro knew something was up.

"Ok as in…?" Jethro asked.

"as in ok." Tony said while his cheeks got a little red. Jethro smiled as he caught on.

"How pretty?" Jethro asked, Tony's fork stopped half way to his mouth as his face got completely red and he put the fork down.

"Wow boy, looks like your turning into a apple, you either did something really embarrassing or it's a girl." Jack said as he came into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee while his dad leaned against the counter with his own cup already made as he sipped it.

"It's definitely a girl." Jethro said with a smile.

"Oh is she pretty?" Jack said leaning back against the counter with his coffee. They both watched as Tony's face got redder, then Tony cleared his throat.

"She uh made me stutter." Both Jack and Jethro raised there eyebrows and then laughed.

"Yup she was definitely pretty, and has you whipped there boy." Jack said with a smile.

"I uh asked her if she wanted to go out sometime, she said yes and gave me her number." Tony said then looked up at both of them with a goofy smile.

"Oh man kid, if your not to careful she's going have you wrapped around her finger." Jack said laughing.

"That's if he's not already." Jethro said with a smile they both laughed and Tony rolled his eyes as he finished his dinner. Uncle Jack and dad were always picking on him when it came to girls, it was just there way of telling him that if he wanted to tell them something it would be ok. There was something about this one girl though that was different from the ones he's dated before, and it's not like he get's around a lot he's had like only two girlfriends since he was thirteen and those lasted a lot longer then just a week. He's just the kind of guy who is searching for that one girl, Tony just guesses he was raised that way. His best friend from school who he hangs with a lot, Trevor, is definitely the kind of guy who has a girlfriend every week sometimes two at once. Although Trevor does that he's a loyal friend to him, and they grew up together.

Even though Tony may trust Trevor though Jethro does not and wouldn't ever probably ever since Trevor got arrested for joy riding at the age of 12. Tony looked up as he saw Jack and his dad talking and laughing some more and he smiled. Yeah he could feel that Billy was different from the other two girls he's dated, there was something about her. He couldn't quit put his finger on it but she just made him feel happy. Just then Tony felt something nudge his leg he looked down and saw Simper giving him puppy dog eyes as he wagged his tail. Tony rolled his eyes and gave Simper some of his chicken.

"Silly dog." Tony then petted him on the head, he might just already be whipped for sure.

**Hey I'm back with another IOH chapter of Tony Gibbs life, I hope you like and for all of you who has been with me from the beginning does Billy Kelley ring a bell on any of you? :) From the very first time I ever wrote Billy as a character, I knew I was going to bring her back just had to find the right time. But if you were really paying attention to Stranger Danger she was in that one as well. There will be more of her in later story's, as well as new character Trevor later on. We most definitely can not forget about Simper Fi so there will be a story were he will be a main part of. So yeah I did give you some spoilers there, but hey give you something to look forward to. Well please review to tell me what you think and have a fantastic Labor Day Weekend!**


End file.
